In recent years, with the rapid development of an electronic device such as a smartphone and a tablet personal computer (PC), the electronic device, which can perform wireless voice calling and information exchange, has become a daily necessity. The electronic device has been recognized simply as a portable apparatus capable of wireless voice calling. However, with the development of the technology thereof and the introduction of wireless Internet, the electronic device has been developed into a multimedia apparatus performing functions such as scheduling, games, remote control, image photography, Internet searching, and a social network service (SNS) in addition to the wireless voice call, thereby satisfying the needs of users.
In particular, in recent years, the electronic device has provided a navigation service for the convenience of vehicle drivers. Accordingly, most of the vehicle drivers can identify a road situation and traffic information using the navigation service provided by the electronic device. However, it is difficult to cope with an emergency situation suddenly occurring on a road only using the navigation service of the related art.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.